


It's Chilly

by drainspoon



Series: Newt's 'Was Probably Bullied into Writing' Fluff Collection [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, evil hermits, flangst, yes i call them the socialites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainspoon/pseuds/drainspoon
Summary: "Where the hell are they?""Six feet under."
Relationships: Truesymmetry & Evil Xisuma
Series: Newt's 'Was Probably Bullied into Writing' Fluff Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924243
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	It's Chilly

**Author's Note:**

> lol just a thing for my headcanon that true is basically ex's daughter  
> the opposite hermits are called the socialites here and any other work where i focus on them.

true stuffed her hands in her pockets, making herself the very last of the socialites to leave ex's home. she let out a little huffing breath, puffing up a little white cloud in front of her face. she heard a loud, groan of a sigh from behind her, followed by a drawn out, "wait." she turned around to see ex walking up to her with a scarf bunched in his hands. "before you go take my scarf. it's chilly outside, and you're going to get sick if you walk that far with just," he gestured to her oversized dark green hoodie and light wash shorts. "that."

"i didn't quite count on the snow. besides," she flashed him a cheeky grin, revealing a missing front tooth, as he wrapped the scarf around her neck, making sure it was tight. "you're not my dad," she giggled teasingly, referencing a long running joke in the group, as she was the youngest socialite of them all. ex rolled his eyes, shoving her lightly towards the door with a joking message to get lost. she kept up the bubbly attitude, waving goodbye as she headed out the door. shutting the door, she muttered to herself, smile depleting, "though i wish you were..." she shifted the scarf to cover her face more and began heading down the snow laden streets. 

she didn't quite count on ex hearing her even from behind the wood.

ex paused a moment, thoughts running through his head. the hell does that mean? he opened the door, slowly heading down the road to follow her. he both didn't want to seem odd, an adult man following a teenage girl, but as much as he liked to pretend he was a nonchalant, uncaring dude, he genuinely worried for the members of the socialites, and he wanted answers. 

true had told him that she lived pretty far from the rest of them, which was why they never visited her home. he was suddenly wondering if maybe they should've pried a little deeper, especially once she turned to a fairly large house a few streets down (which honestly was closer than badtimes' house), bending down to grab a key from under the welcome mat and unlocked the door, popping it open with a soft smile on her face. the house looked fairly normal, aside from the lack of cars in the driveway despite no garage, but her parents could always be working. he exhaled. _ah, thinking too much into it. no big deal then. i'll just go back home._ he let out a small laugh, running fingers through his hair. he turned to leave, thinking to himself, man, _i'm dumb for worrying. true would tell us if something was up._ he glanced at the house a final time, and something crossed his mind.

_didn't she say her parents work nights? where are they?_

he sighed, walking up to the door and knocking a few times. _they seriously shouldn't leave their fifteen year old home alone. irresponsible pricks._ "true? it's me, ex," he called out, knocking again when he didn't get a verbal response. 

"fuck! coming!" he heard her shout back. a few moments later, the door opened and she ushered him inside, and he complied. she seemed mildly fidgety (although that wasn't too out of the norm), peering outside the door and then slamming it quickly, fumbling with an abnormal amount of locks. when they were all locked—and checked once or twice—she spun around on the hardwood, grinning at him. "so, why're you here?" she asked quickly. "do you want your scarf back?" she tugged off the scarf, and started rambling in a very un-true fashion. "sorry for just taking it, by the way. you shouldn'tv'e walked here, you could've gotten sick. and did you follow me? weirdo." she released a dry laugh. why is she acting so weird?

ex grabbed her shoulders and she shut up almost instantly. he started to explain slowly, "i heard what you said, and i was worried, so i followed you here. i saw that your parents' cars weren't here so i thought i would look after you for a bit because you're _literally_ fifteen years old, true. where the hell are they?"

"six feet under."

true had mumbled it under her breath and clapped her hands over her mouth at the last second, but ex had heard every word. his voice broke as he spoke up, "what? true, you live here alone?" she looked away from him, suddenly finding the hardwood incredibly interesting. he wrapped her in a tight bear hug, and he could practically taste her confusion. "how did they die? if you feel like talking about it, that is." true tucked her arms around him, leaning on his shoulder as she started to make small hiccup-y noises. he held her tighter (if that was even possible) and started rubbing her back. he sighed deeply and spoke up.

"fuck it. i'm adopting you now. you're my daughter. end of story."


End file.
